


The Heart Nearest It

by bold_seer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Ficlet, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Marauders' Era, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody suspects a man who wears his fears on his sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Nearest It

A Gryffindor to the core, James never errs. The right blood flows in his veins, he is Wizard enough for either side, but there is never for a moment the doubt that he will choose wrongly – in his actions or his friends. But honour is an early grave; any misgivings he _might_ have had are buried with him.

Just out of Hogwarts, Remus realises how few his prospects really are. With a number of topics he doesn’t particularly care to discuss – the questionable work he could possibly do, his finances, the very private life of Remus J. Lupin – he grows reclusive and jaded, a man weighed down by too many secrets. If something dark was poisoning his heart (his _skin_ ), would they notice? Would _he_?

Sirius curses _Voldemo–_ and proclaims loudly he is no longer a Black. James is his brother now, but can he forget his own blood so easily? Not even seventeen when he proves he has the guts for anything: could kill a classmate as easily as he would betray a friend. A little over twenty when he tries again; they find him in the street, his hands as bloody as his heart.

Nobody suspects a man who wears his fears on his sleeve. If Peter trembles at the very thought of the Dark Lord, that’s only natural. Almost by accident, this or that piece of information slips out.


End file.
